


Oltre il tempo

by GwenJ



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Ian Gallagher, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Erotic, Freckles, Gallavich, M/M, POV Mickey, POV Mickey Milkovich, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Ian Gallagher, blowjob
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8002336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenJ/pseuds/GwenJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>una PWP scritta di getto, perdonate stupidi errori di battitura, magari segnalatemeli. LOL</p>
    </blockquote>





	Oltre il tempo

**Author's Note:**

> una PWP scritta di getto, perdonate stupidi errori di battitura, magari segnalatemeli. LOL

Vieni con un gemito contro al muro, Ian ti sbatte ancora per un po', qualche profonda spinta prima di uscire da te e farti girare. Hai la schiena contro la parete e il fiatone e lui davanti, che è stupendo, sudato e ancora eccitato. Ha l'erezione fra le dita, ti guarda mentre si masturba, abbassa lo sguardo solo per guardarsi venire sul tuo ventre. Sospiri sorpreso, è la prima volta che lo fa da quella posizione. È strano e dannatamente sexy, vorresti poter venire di nuovo, e magari sporcargli quella dannata faccia lentigginosa che ora ti guarda con un sorrisetto straffottente.  
Invece catturi le sue labbra, le mani che gli stringono i capelli e te lo spingi contro come se non rischiaste di venire scoperti, in quel vicolo buio appena dietro l'Alibi.  
Ian ti bacia come se potesse scoparti di nuovo, e tu come a dirgli che sei decisamente pronto ad un secondo round. 

È indecente il modo in cui ti esplora la bocca con la lingua, il modo in cui ti manovra per potersi prendere sempre di più solo con quel muscolo umido.  
Sei senza fiato e la lingua gliela mordi, impossibilitato a muoverti, bloccato dalle sue mani e dal suo corpo.  
Lui si scosta con un mugugno leccandosi poi le labbra. Ti lascia giusto qualche secondo prima di cercare di nuovo la tua bocca, umida e gonfia, ma tu riesci a spostare la testa di lato, lui attacca il tuo collo.  
Gemi sorpreso e ti lasci andare contro di lui, lo capisci, era davvero troppo tempo che non scopavate.  
Lo senti mormorare qualcosa riguardo la tua pelle, stai per chiedere ma ti afferra il sedere. Ti solleva contro al muro e avvicina il membro alla tua apertura già pronta per la scopata precedente.  
Non ti eri nemmeno accorgo che fosse nuovamente eccitato.  
Ti penetra con una spinta e ringhi affondando il viso in una sua spalla e stringendo la sua schiena.  
Le spinte si fanno da subito serrate, profonde, non c'è gentilezza, solo fretta di raggiungere l'orgasmo.  
È feroce, le sue dita feriscono la tua pelle, e il muro gratta la tua schiena; è fantastico. 

Stavolta ti viene dentro, un gemito sussurrato al tuo orecchio. Stavolta, sei tu ad essere ancora duro.  
Ti rimette con i piedi per terra, riesci a reggerti bene anche grazie alla parete di mattoni.  
Lui si lascia cadere in ginocchio e afferra il tuo cazzo gocciolante. L'altra mano va dietro di te, lo senti toccarti con un dito, una sola volta per poi ritirarlo, sporco del suo sperma. Lo guardi mentre se lo infila un bocca e geme, senti il piacere montare così come senti il resto del suo seme colarti lungo le cosce. 

Ti sorride subito prima di prenderti in un bocca.  
Non resisterai a lungo, poco ma sicuro, non con quegli occhi verdi puntati addosso e con la vista della tua erezione che entra ed esce dalle sue labbra. 

Ormai sei al limite e lui lo sa, ti fa uscire e si dedica solo alla punta, succhia, affamato, per poi passarci sopra la lingua di piatto.  
Quello ti fa decisamente raggiungere il culmine, inarchi la schiena e strizzi gli occhi, vieni senza badare al dove con un gemito prolungato.  
Solo quando riprendi coscienza di te e del mondo che ti circonda, lo guardi, ancora ai tuoi piedi.  
Si sta leccando le labbra, ha le guance sporche di te, continui a fissarlo mentre scalza e ti bacia. Senti te stesso in quella bocca, è un bacio veloce, si stacca e sorride, ricambi andando a leccare una goccia di sperma che sta colando dal suo viso.  
Lui ride, è la cosa più bella del mondo. Tu sbuffi una risata, con una punta di imbarazzo che lui nota.  
Ti sussurra un "ti amo", che ti lascia senza parole. Te lo meriti dopo otto anni di galera. Come ti meriti le braccia che ora ti stringono con la promessa di non lasciarti più.


End file.
